Before and After
by scifigirl77
Summary: The thoughts of Elphaba and Fiyero at the beginning of their love. Then the thoughts of Elphaba after Fiyero's death.Then she meets someone who might help her with her ever lasting grief.
1. The Beginning

Elphie stared out of her apartment window, thinking. She couldn't believe this had happened. She couldn't believe Fiyero had fallen for a girl like her. Why? He had his wife and family. Why love her? She may never know.

He was coming to see her tonight. She was too excited to do anything at all. She should have been cleaning her "home" but she was busy waiting for him. Soon, she saw him coming and scrambled to clean up.

Fiyero came and as she finished. "Rushing to clean again?" he asked jokingly. She had done this often enough for him to know. Finally, they could start tonight's romantic affair.


	2. Fiyero's Frustrations

As Fiyero thought about Elphaba, he thought of what had first attracted him to her. She was beautiful and spunky in school. He liked that. He couldn't decide on just one trait he loved. He loved everything about her, he decided.

He wished he wasn't married already. Why did he have to have a prearranged marriage? It wasn't fair. But most things weren't fair. Like Elphie not telling him everything. But he could get over that, maybe.

He was always worried she was doing something that could get her killed. If only he could help her. All he wanted was her to tell him everything and ask for his help.

When he was at her place, he said, "Why won't you let me help you with.. Whatever it is you do?"

"You help me enough, Fiyero. You make me feel like a real part of society. And I love you for it." She gave him one of those smiles that melted his heart. After that, they made love.


	3. Her Love and Pain Combined

When Elphaba had gotten home, she saw his blood on the floor. Oh no, she thought. Not my Fiyero. Please not him.

She fell to the ground, weeping over his blood. She tried to save him, but believed it failed. She would never see him again.

Why did it have to be him? Why didn't they wait for her to come home? They could have just killed her or waited and killed her as well as him? Then they would have been together again. Why did fate do this to her!

That night, as she was falling asleep in the mauntery, she heard his voice in her sleep saying, "I will see you again. I swear it. Believe in me and always love me."

"I will, Yero," she said in her sleep. And somehow she knew she would be with him once more in her life.


	4. The Child

Yuro was walking in the streets of the Vinkus when he had another spell. His spells happened randomly and frequently. They were always flashes of a couple together in a small, dark room. The couple were either sitting and talking or making love. This time it was different.

The man came into the room and was attacked by the Wizard's men. What did these things mean?

He had heard the names of these two. The woman was called Elphaba. The man was called Fiyero. He had to find them to figure out what these flashes- perhaps memories- meant.

He asked around. People said Fiyero lived in Kiamo Ko. They had never heard of Elphaba. Then one day, he met Oatsie Manglehand, the woman who was part of the travel group. He asked her about Elphaba and she told him that Elphaba had gone to Kiamo Ko. He decided to join the group going there, got on and started his journey to find out what these flashes meant.


	5. Arrival at Kiamo Ko

Elphie was at Kiamo Ko, trying to figure out a way to free Fiyero's family when the train stopped at the castle. She wondered who was visiting when she saw a young boy come out.

"Liir! Did you invite a friend to visit?" she asked the boy who tagged along with her.

"I don't have friends except Manek, Irji and Nor. Why?"

"A young boy is here. Answer the door when he gets there."

Liir got up, annoyed that she kept ordering him around like that. But he did as he was told, afraid of her anger. He opened the door and saw this boy. He was medium height, dark skinned and looking nervous.

"Is there a woman named Elphaba and a man named Fiyero here?" the boy asked.

"Elphaba lives here. I don't know a Fiyero," Liir told him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Please. I must speak with Elphaba. Tell her my name is Yuro and that I know who she and Fiyero are."

"Hold on." Liir went and told the Witch this. She nearly screamed, "Get him up here! Now!"

He tentatively went to talk to the Witch. He had been warned by the boy that she had seemed angry. When he got up to her room, she slammed the door closed.

"Have you come to torment me with this foolishness you speak of? Why have you come!" she demanded.

"Please don't kill me or anything. I just need to know who Elphaba and Fiyero are."

"Why!"

"These... memories, it seems, that I have but aren't mine! I want them gone. They say you're a witch. Do you have a spell to get rid of them?"


	6. The Voice Returns

Elphaba agreed to get rid of the memories, but first wanted to know what the memories he claimed to have were and why he had them. She asked him to describe them to her.

"Always the same setting. A small, dark room in an apartment. Two people, a man and a woman, are either sitting and talking or making love to each other. That's all I have. I know their names and what they looked like. You are definitely Elphaba. Where is Fiyero?"

"Dead."

"Killed by the Wizard's men? Right?"

"How did you know!"

"That was my most recent one. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Then Elphie heard Fiyero's voice saying, "Listen to him. He tells the truth. I know because I am him, come back to you, as promised, but not forever. Only until I tell you what must be said." The only thing different from the time at the mauntery was that his voice came from the child.


	7. His Last Words

"What must be said?" Elphie asked him, near tears.

"Sarima will not know the truth until she is with me again. That I can guarantee. But Liir mut know someday, whether you tell him or not. He must know who his family is. Believe that, and believe that I will always love you."

"I will too, Fiyero."

"It is time for this boy to lose all memory and forget this ever happened. I knew it would be only for a short time that I could be part of him."

"What will happen to him?"

"I don't know. He may live or die. Whatever happens, I want you to help him. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye." And with a last smile, the boy named Yuro fell to the ground, dead at a young age from the strain of what had happened to him.

Elphie made sure he was given as proper a funeral as she could give him. He was buried behind the castle, for, though he never knew it, it had been his other half's home, long ago.

Elphaba knew what had happened was for the best, so she could be rid of her grief. But it never left her.


End file.
